PS: How could you chose him over me?
by Noncomment
Summary: P.S Prequel series # 1.Dorothy loves Relena more than anything,and after Heero broke Relena's heart,Relena turned to her for love and comfort and everything was perfect again and Heero Yuy was out of her life for ever...or thats what Dorothy thought.DxR


_AC 201_

P.S Why Him

"Have about this one Dorothy?" Dorothy looked up as Relena stepped out from behind the divider and in front her, she did a little curtsey to show off the new gray and silver Vena Cava V neck line tank straps dress with a signature printed design that swept to the floor.

Dorothy gave the smile Relena was looking for and got up from Relena's bed. She looked beautiful as always, she dressed so much more like a lady now, now that she got over her childish pink and fuchsia faze.

In fact, they both carried themselves with grown maturity. They spent more time perfecting their physical appearance, always and only wearing designer clothing, and always buying a new designer dress, never from the same designer, to an upcoming event. This time the chosen designer was Vena Cava. It was their thing.

Dorothy walked up to Relena and ran her long elegant fingers through Relena's light brown hair letting it fall behind her shoulder. "It fits you nicely Relena."

Dorothy began to run her fingers down Relena's back when Relena side stepped her and went to stand in front of the mirror. Dorothy smirked; she loved when Relena tried to deny her. It made chasing her so much more exciting.

Relena did a slow twirl in the mirror and then struck a modest posse; she looked back at Dorothy and gave a pleased smile. "You also look lovely Dorothy."

Dorothy slowly walked towards the mirror in long sultry glides, a wicked grin on her face; her eyes pinned on Relena's Nile blue ones. It didn't really amaze Dorothy how Relena and her became such close friends after the war, even though they shared opposite views at the time, they still grew some form of attachment that Dorothy suspected Relena didn't want to release. It didn't even surprise Dorothy that the friendship blossomed into something…more than a friendship.

Dorothy saw Relena down cast her eyes and begin to blush, "I think our evening gowns will fit in beautifully at the fall party don't you think?" Relena asked smoothing down her gown.

"Our gowns always fit in beautifully at Zechs parties" Dorothy said as she stood behind Relena, she looked at her own dress then, similar to Relena's only instead of silver it was gold. Dorothy loved that color, gold, in her mind it stood for power and wealth. It was the stone that dominated the metal silver.

"Yes I know, but this one's different" She turned around so she could face Dorothy, resting her small hands on her shoulder and slowly smoothed down Dorothy's long arms, Dorothy felt goose bumps on the places that she touched.

Relena dropped her hands and turned back around facing the mirror again. "This time I'm the hostess, even though my brother Milliardo is ungrateful for these parties, I unlike him plan to make it enjoyable for everyone, it a way of showing new founded peace"

"Yes but you can't blame Zechs Merquise" Dorothy said as she got a brush from the dresser and toke her place back hide Relena. "He does every year insist that there should be no party thrown on his birthday"

"Well it's hardly his birthday Dorothy" Relena stated sounding slightly annoyed. "It just a perfect day to throw a fall party and Milliardo's birthday just happens to fall on that weekend every year"

Dorothy ran the brush through her hair, she was on Zechs side on this, and it's was more than simple to have the fall party changed to another weekend.

"I hope Heero comes."

Dorothy stopped her brush in mid stroke "I don't" Dorothy grumbled bitterly.

"Dorothy" Relena chastised "I don't understand why you dislike him so much"

"You don't understand Relena?" Dorothy asked rhetorically. Dorothy loathed Heero Yuy, she was certain that there was no one in the world that could possibly despise Heero Yuy more than her, sometimes she wished there was another war, so she could have a chance at killing him.

"I know that Heero and I…" Relena paused for a second to suck in her stomach and see if there should be anymore adjustments around her waist, Dorothy didn't understand what need adjusting; Relena was a twig, a pretty twig, but still a twig.

"I know that we had our disagreements…and our differences…"

Differences like sexuality, Dorothy thought. "Why wouldn't Heero Yuy come to the fall party?" Dorothy asked changing the topic; it was disgusting to talk about Heero Yuy longer than thirty seconds.

"Well…" Relena started "He didn't come to the last one" Her face made a disgusted expression and Dorothy didn't have to guess who she was think about.

"His excuse was that he made plans with L2 sewage"

Dorothy smothered a laugh with one hand and looked at Relena's reflection in the mirror, she wasn't laughing.

It was a known fact, Miss Relena hated Duo Maxwell. Dorothy didn't think much of him either. He was from L2 after all, not much really did come from that colony.

"That less than nothing orphan boy is always taking up my Heero time" Relena sighed and put her hands on her hips in defiance "I don't have anything against the people of L2 it's just they're so needy you know?"

"Hm…" Dorothy responded.

"It must be their up bringing, not being able to have a decent living" Relena sighed out loud and started to fiddle around with her hair. Dorothy sighed inwardly in relief, talking about Maxwell longer then forty seconds was just indecent.

"Up or down Dorothy?" Relena asked as she gathered all her hair in one hand and put it up.

Dorothy took this as an open opportunity and rapped her arms around Relena's waist and snuggled her chin between the crock of Relena's neck, feeling Relena jump by the touch.

"Anyway looks good on you Miss Relena" Dorothy purred as she started to nibble on Relena bare skin.

"Dorothy?" Relena squealed "What…What are you doing?"

"What do you mean Miss Relena" Dorothy said in a low voice as she started to ranch up Relena dress revealing one bare leg.

"I told you to stop calling me that" Relena said as she tried to struggle out of Dorothy's grasp half heartedly.

"Stop calling you what Miss Relena?" Dorothy giggled.

"Dorothy this really isn't the time…" Dorothy slowly ran her hand up Relena's leg and just reached the rim of her panties before Relena whirled around in her arms, but before she could say anything Dorothy caught Relena's lips in hers.

Dorothy suddenly felt Relena break the kiss and push away making distance between them.

"Dorothy I can't do this" Relena said apologetically.

"What? Relena-" Dorothy step towards Relena again but Relena took another step back. "Relena…?" was Relena rejecting her?

"I can't keep doing you know…" She waved between the two of them and blushed. "I'm not a lesbian Dorothy."

"Well neither am I" Dorothy protested angrily, she knew she was lying.

"Well you may think you're not Dorothy but it's obvious you are" Relena stated "And I was just experimenting. I've been through a lot when it came to love and I wanted to try something new and exciting, you know? What the commoners do."

Dorothy levelled up Relena wither eyes and creased her eyebrows in a frown, she didn't believe what she was hearing.

"I love you Dorothy but not in a "lezzy" kinda way."

Dorothy stood there in calm silence, Relena was confussed, there was no way she didn't feel the same way about her the way she felt about Relena. After all the nights they shared together, the way Relena moaned to her touch, responded to her kisses. Miss Relena was confused, end of story.

"It's Heero Yuy isn't?"

Silence.

"It's dear O'l soldier boy."

"Dorothy please don't talk about Heero that way?" Relena reprimand.

"Heero Yuy with his perfect body, but majorly flawed personality."

"Dorothy!"

"Heero Yuy with his consideration to save your life but his inconsideration to save your feelings."

"Dorothy!"

Dorothy replaced her frown with an icy fake smile, the smile she used when she was willingly going to hurt someone, and enjoying it.

"I think you're the one confused about your sexuality Relena" Dorothy was fuming and she let her cold words flow out with no remorse. "After all you're the one in love with a gay man."

_Slap!_

Dorothy felt her face being forced upwards by Relena's hand, she felt the abused check sting and felt overly satisfied with herself.

She turned her head back with a devilish iced grin and looked dead on into Relena soft hurt eyes. "Am I right _Miss_ Relena"

Relena eyes swelled up with tears as she clenched her first in anger. "You're wrong Dorothy" she spat coldly.

Relena stormed off towards the door and Dorothy felt herself almost go after her but held her ground, only the weak follow the fallen.

"You're wrong about everything!" She heard Relena scream.

The door slammed with a loud bang leaving Dorothy to stand in the room alone in silence. She felt something warm run down her face and rubbed at it questionably, when she realized the warmth was tears she rubbed at her face a little more vigorously surprised and embarrassed to see she had shed tears for Relena or even at all.

She turned towards the mirror and looked over the golden dress she was wearing and let what was being presented to her as reality flow in. She didn't understand it, some thing, in the equation of her life didn't make sense anymore.

Relena didn't love her, because she loved Heero Yuy?

No, that didn't sound right she thought.

Relena didn't love her because she wanted Heero Yuy?

No, that still didn't add up correctly.

Dorothy was already disgusted at the fact she spent longer then 20 minutes thinking about Heero and fought endlessly to find the answer she was looking for.

… Relena… was confused! Yes! Relena was confused about her love for her because of Heero Yuy.

Dorothy began to pace back and forth in front of the mirror her brow creased in a frown.

… Heero Yuy… Heero Yuy… Heero-

Yes, Heero Yuy. She whispered to herself triumphantly.

Dorothy paused and sharply turned to the mirror looking at her pale reflections devilish iced grin that spread from cheek to cheek.

As she let her new found reality flow in, she asked herself.

"What do you do to an equation that isn't correct Dorothy?"

Her reflection ran her long fingers through her long platinum blond hair and laughed answering,

"You eliminate all problems."


End file.
